


Must Be Missing Heaven

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel talk and become intimate while relaxing in a sunny park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Missing Heaven

The sun shone down upon the park as Dean laid back against the grass beneath his body, enjoying the summer Sunday sunshine beating down upon them. He shaded his eyes and squinted up into the sky, skin crinkling around his eyes as he tracked the lonely flight of a bird flying alone overhead. In a way it reminded him of Castiel, flying alone separate from his flock, going against their wishes and demands and staying with Dean when he could have gone back to Heaven. Not that Dean wasn't grateful; in fact he was. He couldn't imagine a life without Castiel any more and knew that he wouldn't survive the separation from his lover for even a day, let alone an eternity if he had returned to Heaven.

He wondered if Castiel minded, of whether he regretted the decision to stay with him, then told himself that it had been Castiel's choice to stay, not his. No one had forced him into that decision, so Dean could only assume that the angel was happy. He'd certainly never indicated anything but happiness when he spent time with Dean, which was increasing by the day. Sam had always commented upon how close they were becoming and Dean could only agree that it was true, especially so now, when they were practically joined at the hip these days.

He reached blindly for another sandwich from the picnic laid out beside him and instead grabbed a familiar slender hand instead. He didn't draw away from the contact, despite wanting a sandwich; instead he wrapped his fingers around Castiel's warm hand and smiled up into the angel's gentle face when he glanced his way.

"What are you thinking about, Dean? You're looking very serious," Castiel commented mildly.

Dean hesitated, wondering how much to tell him, before he sighed at Castiel's intent look, knowing that the angel would never let him be until he'd received a satisfactory answer.

"Do you regret staying, Cas?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

"Staying?" Castiel questioned.

"Here on Earth. You must be missing Heaven," Dean asked, feeling sick suddenly in readiness for hearing Castiel's words of missing his brothers.

"No, Dean," Castiel replied, immediately without ever dropping his gaze from the hunter's. "It was my choice to stay, as you well know. I would not have made that choice if I missed Heaven. My home is here with you, not in Heaven. I would have made the wrong choice if I'd returned there."

Dean couldn't help but grin at that, feeling pleased by Castiel's honest answer, despite knowing that that was what he was going to say. Castiel looked like he truly meant it and Dean knew that he was incapable of lying successfully. None of what Castiel had said, seemed like a lie and Dean was pleased. He tugged on Castiel's hand gently, wanting the angel to lay beside him. When Castiel resisted, Dean said - "Hey!" - sharply.

Castiel smiled gently at that, before laying down beside his lover at last, one arm slung lazily over Dean's abdomen. He settled into Dean's side when the hunter draped his arm securely around the angel's shoulders and pressed a lingering kiss to Castiel's soft, sweet mouth. Dean could taste the strawberries Castiel had just been eating on the angel's tongue and he sucked greedily upon it until all he could taste was Castiel again.

The angel leant away slightly, staring tenderly at him with liquid blue eyes that never failed to remind Dean of a puppy's, before he asked - "Are you glad I stayed, Dean?"

Dean tilted his head to the sky and laughed at that, enjoying the feel of Castiel's long, slender fingers stroking the skin of his abdomen gently while he waited for Dean's reply.

"You don't know me very well if you have to ask something like that, dude," Dean finally said as he pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's forehead tenderly.

"I dragged you from Hell and put you back together again. I think I know you better than you know yourself," Castiel countered gently.

"Touche," Dean murmured. "Then you didn't need to ask if I was glad you stayed. I am glad. I don't know what I would have done if you'd left me."

"You have Sam," Castiel reminded him.

Dean gave him an unamused look, before he said - "Dude, I love my brother but I'm not in love with my brother. It's you I'm in love with."

Castiel looked pleased at that, before he settled his dark haired head on Dean's shoulder gently, fingers still caressing Dean's stomach in gentle patterns. Dean didn't catch Castiel's whispered words, but it sounded very much like the angel had said - I love you.

Dean smiled to himself at that, before he pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel's head and said - "I love you, too, sweetheart. Now can you pass me a beer?"

Castiel huffed out a gentle laugh at that, before passing Dean the requested beer.

"You should not be drinking on the Lord's day, Dean," Castiel reprimanded him gently, without real rancor as he went back to stroking Dean's abdomen lazily.

"I don't think God cares, Cas," Dean said, after swallowing a cold mouthful of icy beer. "Besides which, aren't you the new sheriff in town nowadays? Are you gonna smite me for drinking on a Sunday?"

Castiel tilted his head back to look up at his lover, before he smiled, sunlight glittering in his eyes merrily and gracing his head with the softest of halos.

"No, Dean, there is no fear of a smiting from me," he said, deep voice gentle and intimate as he watched Dean swallow some more beer.

"Damn. I was looking forward to a good hard smiting," Dean said, with a leer at his lover, indicating the nature of the smiting he had in mind.

Castiel huffed out another laugh, before he said - "There's always later, Dean. We have all day together, after all."

"That's sounds like a promise, dude," Dean commented, with a pleased grin.

"It is," Castiel agreed, immediately.

"Man, have I told you how much I love Sundays lately?" Dean asked, with a lecherous chuckle at his lover.

"Only about a half hour ago, Dean," Castiel said with a warm note to his voice.

"Ah, yeah. My boyfriend gives the best blow jobs, who knew?" and Dean snuggled into Castiel's body contentedly.

Castiel smiled into the kiss when Dean pressed his lips against his own, as his hand dipped down to ease open the hunter's zipper gently. Dean sighed into the open mouthed kiss in satisfaction as Castiel started to stroke his dick into full arousal. The sun continued to shine down upon them, bathing them in Sunday light as Dean slowly came undone beneath Castiel's ministrations. He kissed Castiel throughout it all, lips licked into a needy, hungry kiss as Castiel pulled Dean's climax from him, swallowing Dean's moans of arousal as the hunter climaxed.

They continued to lay in each other's arms as they enjoyed the rest of their lazy Sunday afternoon together, knowing that they had no other commitments except for those they had with each other. Lazy hours bled into each other, filled with kisses, beer, food and the ever present promise of sex when they returned to their motel room. Dean decided at that moment that life couldn't get much better, little knowing that Castiel's thoughts mirrored his own and were in a parallel with his ...

~fini~


End file.
